fatals_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
BOBBY KIMBALL(EX-SINGER OF TOTO) REHERSING AFRICA
Fatal Disease Don't ban me,. Are you fucking serious. 1:04 GodzillaFan1 21:16, October 1, 2013 GodzillaFan1 (Talk | contribs) banned Haramonia (Talk | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 2 hours, ends 23:16, October 1, 2013 (RUING EXCITEMENT ) yeah, I disliked the other songs they suck sorry 1:04 Fatal Disease THEY'RE GOOD SONGS. A LOT BETTER THAN THAT PIECE OF SHIT PERFORMANCE. BOBBY SHOULD RETIRE. 1:04 GodzillaFan1 http://prntscr.com/86bbmb also fuck you gtfo. 1:07 GodzillaFan1 Hey Do you remember this? http://memepasta.wikia.com/wiki/Memepasta_Wiki 1:07 Fatal Disease hai 1:07 GodzillaFan1 XD 1:08 Fatal Disease Not really. Fatal Disease has been banned by GodzillaFan1 (PRESS THIS NOW!). Fatal Disease EXPLODED ODERYUS'S ANUS! 1:10 Fatal Disease Joseph Williams is a better singer. 1:11 GodzillaFan1 you have bad tastes what do you have against bobby 1:12 Fatal Disease Bobby's out of tune. He just randomly escalates from one note to another without knowing it. 1:12 GodzillaFan1 you're just jealous 1:12 Fatal Disease He's at a low, next second it's a high note. No. I've heard better singers sing better than him. 1:12 GodzillaFan1 who cares, it's good music 1:13 Fatal Disease It's a good song. But it depends on the members of the band to actually play a note right. Or keep in tune, 1:13 GodzillaFan1 bobby is better than the other guys 1:13 Fatal Disease Bullshit. 1:14 GodzillaFan1 stop damage controlling 1:14 Fatal Disease I'm not. It's called criticizing. 1:14 GodzillaFan1 you're clearly jealous of his success, and it's pathetic just stop 1:14 Fatal Disease lol, I know you're messing with me. 1:14 GodzillaFan1 no he's good, but not that good but you act like he sucks just stop he's not the best or worst he's just good 1:15 Fatal Disease He's bad. 1:16 GodzillaFan1 18:09, July 21, 2014 Fatal Disease (Talk | contribs) banned Elektra Notchias (Talk | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 1 day, ends 18:09, July 22, 2014 (Calm down. Stop with all this sexual tension, and this drama.) shut the fuck up for once who are you to talk let's see you make something better 1:17 Fatal Disease I'm just saying that he's bad. He's not a good singer as he used to be. 1:17 GodzillaFan1 he's always been good he did the best thing he could do, and quit that shitty band 1:18 Fatal Disease I think they fired him. idk 1:19 GodzillaFan1 no he left he's better off with out them 00:03, August 31, 2014 Fatal Disease (Talk | contribs) changed ban settings for Fatal Disease (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 year, ends 00:03, August 31, 2015 (It's for the best. I already know that I am the laughing stock on this chat; some people are forward with these jokes. Most are hostile. So it's for the best.) WHAT XD Lol cpw fags 1:22 Fatal Disease Simon Phillips is a good drummer. 1:24 GodzillaFan1 no bobby is good just stop 1:24 Fatal Disease fuckin Bobby's not even a fuckin drummer 1:24 GodzillaFan1 fucking idiot he is stop acting like a narcissistic know it all cunt 1:25 Fatal Disease XD 1:25 GodzillaFan1 you're legit pissing me off right now just fucking stop 1:26 Fatal Disease XD fucking laughing so hard right now XD 1:27 GodzillaFan1 stop it's not funny 1:27 Fatal Disease You're right. It's not funny. IT'S HILARIOUS XD. 1:28 GodzillaFan1 stop laughing at me just because you don't like my opinion fucking idiot 1:29 Fatal Disease XD 1:29 GodzillaFan1 fucking stop or I'll ban this is how much bobby is good: http://prntscr.com/86bglz 1:30 Fatal Disease FUCKING DYING HOLY FUCKING XD 1:30 GodzillaFan1 stop laughing please when did you become such a fucking dick 1:31 Fatal Disease XD 1:31 GodzillaFan1 look, if you're going to keep making fun of me I'm going to leave. k? 1:31 Fatal Disease LOL 1:32 GodzillaFan1 the man is a genius, leave him alone I don't like this fatal I want the old fatal back the old fatal knew how to respect someone's opinion 1:33 Fatal Disease Hey, I respect your opinion, but I honestly can't take you seriously because of the drumming part. 1:33 GodzillaFan1 he is a drummer, dumbass 1:33 Fatal Disease Because he doesn't even know how to play the drums XD 1:33 GodzillaFan1 look it up he does fucking retard 1:34 Fatal Disease I am, and it's not him behind the kit is there? XD gtfo. 1:35 GodzillaFan1 leave bobby alone 1:35 Fatal Disease LOL 1:36 GodzillaFan1 stop fucking laughing 1:36 Fatal Disease Now I can't even take you seriously from that picture XD 1:36 GodzillaFan1 you're such a fucking asshole what the fuck happened to you oh I know because you're fucking stupid 1:37 Fatal Disease XD 1:37 GodzillaFan1 fucking. stop. now. 1:37 Fatal Disease XD 1:38 GodzillaFan1 look he is a fucking drummer http://prntscr.com/86bigd note: image is low quality because it is old 1:38 Fatal Disease OKAY. I... I just can't. 1:39 GodzillaFan1 yeah you got exposed 1:39 Fatal Disease Gimme a break for a minute. I need to catch up on my breath. XD 1:39 GodzillaFan1 you're fucking failure and your not smart your very dumb so stop it 1:41 Fatal Disease Oh my god. I just youtubed Final Confession, and they're fucking on the Youtube search 1:41 GodzillaFan1 don't change the subject bobby is a good person just stop 1:43 Fatal Disease How long are you going on about this joke? Cause it hurts so much XD 1:43 GodzillaFan1 fucking idiot is not a joke leave him alone and I will stop say your sorry to the great bobby 1:44 Fatal Disease XD FUCKING CLAPPING NOW 1:44 GodzillaFan1 i'm listing to bobby while typing 1:44 Fatal Disease XD 1:46 GodzillaFan1 I hear the drums echoing tonight But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation She's coming in, 12:30 flight The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation I stopped an old man along the way Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies He turned to me as if to say, "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you" It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I bless the rains down in Africa Gonna take some time to do the things we never had -- the great bobby 1:46 Fatal Disease You know that's a Toto song. Bobby sings the lyrics; Dave and Steve wrote the whole entire song. 1:47 GodzillaFan1 liar bobby made it Robert Troy Kimball was born in Orange, Texas, and was raised in nearby Vinton, Louisiana, as Vinton did not have a hospital (thus, he was born across the state line). Kimball started singing as a child, dabbling on vocals and piano in a musical household throughout his youth. Throughout the 1970s, Kimball performed as the vocalist in various New Orleans-area bands, including The Levee Band, which would later become LeRoux after Kimball left. In February 2015, he represented the United States at the LVI International Song Festival in Viña del Mar, Chile, with the song "Living your life for happiness". http://www.bobbykimball.com/ https://twitter.com/TheBobbyKimball >269 followers yes 1:50 Fatal Disease The song on his website is good. Probably because it's his own work. GodzillaFan1 Woah Someone hacked my account The fuck happened? 1:52 Fatal Disease XD GET OUT XD 1:53 GodzillaFan1 I type in some shit then all of a sudden my browser closed out. Took me 20 mins to get to start again. Oh shit Did the hacker vandalize anything? 1:53 Fatal Disease LEL GET THE FUCK OUT, XD Actually. No. 1:53 GodzillaFan1 It's not a prank dude. 1:54 Fatal Disease They just added the Bobby Kimball to your profile. 1:54 GodzillaFan1 Who? 1:54 Fatal Disease *pic Ex-singer for Toto. 1:54 GodzillaFan1 who the fuck link 1:54 Fatal Disease Not a good singer. He was a good singer back in the day, but now he's not anymore. 1:54 GodzillaFan1 link 1:55 Fatal Disease https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7n6iYXiBb8 1:55 GodzillaFan1 holy fuck that sounds awful 1:55 Fatal Disease Yes. It does. 1:56 GodzillaFan1 actually it doesn't sound half bad I like it 1:57 Fatal Disease no you don't. 1:58 GodzillaFan1 http://prntscr.com/86bbmb that's some good shit 1:58 Fatal Disease Nice linking the same screencap twice. Still have the same screencap in the tabs. 1:59 GodzillaFan1 What? I just think it sounds good. I like this guy Why are you being so mean? 2:00 Fatal Disease I'm not. I'm just stating my opinion. 2:00 GodzillaFan1 So am I. http://prntscr.com/86bglz 2:00 Fatal Disease Guess what. 2:00 GodzillaFan1 What. 2:00 Fatal Disease http://prntscr.com/86bb5t 2:01 GodzillaFan1 Cool. I like it too. 2:02 Fatal Disease That's not my background. 2:02 GodzillaFan1 Maybe it's a glitch 2:02 Fatal Disease Nope. 2:02 GodzillaFan1 Say, isn't Bobby a drummer? 2:03 Fatal Disease Yep. Gotta find a picture of him drumming. 2:03 GodzillaFan1 Ah, I knew it. I'll look up a picture. 2:04 Fatal Disease Here we go. http://prntscr.com/86bigd 2:04 GodzillaFan1 I was going to link that But thanks 2:04 Fatal Disease The pic's old, so sorry about the quality. XD 2:05 GodzillaFan1 Yep, it was taken in the 1970's I think. 2:05 Fatal Disease Probably 80s, since Toto didn't form until late 70s 2:06 GodzillaFan1 No, it's the 70's You can tell by the quality 2:06 Fatal Disease Oh yeah. You're right. It is from the 70's 2:07 GodzillaFan1 Found this on Google. http://prntscr.com/86bolx :( 2:08 Fatal Disease Oh noes. ;-; He was only 44 years old. ;-; 2:10 GodzillaFan1 he looked really young in that 70's photo he was only like 7 years old :( 2:10 Fatal Disease He was only 5. ;-; 2:11 GodzillaFan1 a moment of silence for bobby ray jr. or whatever his name is Saw this in the fucking YouTube comments. http://prntscr.com/86bpqn What the fuck. 2:14 Fatal Disease that's mean though 2:15 GodzillaFan1 Yep. :( Category:Bobby Category:Singer Category:Drummer Category:1971 Category:Rip Category:Chat Category:Chatroom Category:2015